Training
by ImaginalizedProductions
Summary: Troy and Emma are Training. But After Troy supposedly wins he leans in to kiss Emma...Troy/Emma Oneshot, Requested By GoldDragonNinja.
1. Training

**A/N:Hey Guys I'm here with a Tremma challenge requested by GoldDragonNinja. GoldDragonNinja has some really great stories. If you haven't heard about him please go and read some of his stories, they are really amazing. Sorry if its a little short by the way. And Also I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!...Enjoy.**

**Rated: T(Spoiler, Its a Make Out Scene)**

**Parings: Troy/Emma**

**Training **

**By**

**ImaginalizedProductions**

* * *

"Please...No more, Troy. We've been training for hours!" Emma Goodall said as she slumps on the ground.

"Emma, We won't get stronger if we don't train." Troy said crouching down beside her handing her a water bottle.

"Troy..I..I'm tired, and I think I'm starting to sweat!" She said before opening her water bottle taking a quick sip and then sitting it down on a nearby log.

"How about this," He started "If I win we continue to train. If You win we both just stop and take a break. Okay?" Emma nods her head as they both stand up and immediately begin training.

Emma had defiance stances. Troy was the first to attack. Emma dogged the punch he threw at her. Without wasting anytime Emma lunged at him. Her first punch was easily blocked. She punched,kicked, dodged, and did a cartwheel but it seemed Troy had block everything. She landed a kick to kick to his stomach he grunted and grabbed her leg toppling her onto the floor. He got on top of Emma pinning her down.

"I Win..." Troy said panting open mouthed "That means we have to train longer"

It was a silent moment as they both enjoy each others presence. As they both gaze into each others eyes, Emma notices that Troy moves in closer closing the opened space between them. He is clearly inattentive, Emma takes that as an distraction and gets out from under him and jumped up on top of Troy pinning him under her.

"No, I Win." She said smiling as she glazes into his green eyes once more and finds herself moving closer to him. This time to kiss him. Once their lips lock Troy moves his hand to stroke her cheek as he deepens the kiss. Emma brings her hand to where Troy's was stroking her cheek. She felt hypnotized as she felt his lips touch hers.

Emma felt Troy's hands roaming through her hair and the passionate tug of his lips on hers. Emma's hands moved to his sides and clenched at the material of his shirt.

Troy slipped his tongue inside her mouth as his hands ran up and down her body and found her butt. He squeezed and Emma moaned in his mouth as his tongue battled with hers. Emma then grinds against him as he bit at her lip.

The Kiss was getting more and more passionate by the minute, Troy's hand had slid down to where her belly button was. He was about to slide his hand under her shirt when that's when an electronic beep went off. The two pulled away, groaning.

"Rangers!" Started Tensou "There's A Monster Attack At The City Plaza!"

"Okay, Thank You Tensou." Troy said disconnecting the call. He looked at Emma and slowly approached her, "Are You Okay?" He asked her.

"I'm Fine," She said still flushed by the kiss "Come On, Lets Go" She finished as She and Troy swiftly grabbed their bags and ran to where the attack was.

While approaching the attack both Troy and Emma both couldn't think because of The Kiss that was still on their minds.

They would have to talk about what had happened later.


	2. Beautiful Reflections

**A/N: Hello readers! This is the last chapter for Training. If you have an request for another story I'm am opened. GoldDragonNinja, This ones for you. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

* * *

Troy was on the beach near the Command Center staring at the sun's clear shiny ocean reflection. As he stared at the ocean thoughts ran through his head as he was thinking of a certain someone.

_Emma felt Troy's hands roaming through her hair and the passionate tug of his lips on hers. Emma's hands moved to his sides and clenched at the material of his shirt._

Troy remembers her hands running through his hair...

_Troy slipped his tongue inside her mouth as his hands ran up and down her body and found her butt. He squeezed and Emma moaned in his mouth as his tongue battled with hers. Emma then grinds against him as he bit at her lip._

He remembers the soft feeling of his lips colliding with hers...

_The Kiss was getting more and more passionate by the minute, Troy's hand had slid down to where her belly button was. He was about to slide his hand under her shirt when that's when_ …..

"Oh, there you are."Said a familiar feminine voice "I've been looking for you forever!" Troy turned around to see Emma approaching him anxiously, "Are You Okay?" She asked him as he nodded.

"I'm fine, Emma...I'm just thinking." He responded. The two just stood their listening to the peacefulness of the ocean waves and the birds chirping. They just enjoy the nature surrounds.

"Hey, Ummm...Do you have a minute?" She asked him nervously.

"Yeah What is it?"

"I-Its about earlier, Troy" She paused and gulped from the nervousness"About what happened while we were training in the woods."

Once Troy heard "While We Were Training" his mind immediately starts thinking about what happened earlier."

"Look, Troy what I'm saying is that..I didn't mean to kiss you. I'm Sorry if-" Emma said getting cut off by Troy.

"Emma why are you apologizing?" He asked "That was actually the best kiss that I ever had in my life and I was kind of hoping if we can do it again."

Emma was agitated. She squared up her shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "A-Are you saying you liked it?"

Troy just smirked "You tell me." And with that his lips came colliding into hers creating a spark between the two. Troy kissed up her neck, not leaving any skin untouched by those lips of his. He kissed her on the ear and on the sensitive skin behind it, Emma shudder from it and the two fell on the sand of the beach when Troy lying on his back and Emma on top of him.

Troy pushed some of her hair out of her face, as their lips reattached. Emma giggled against his lips. His tongue was thrusting inside of her hot little mouth. Her tongue met his and she twirled her tongue around his and was in bliss,his hands grabbing her closer to him.

His tongue traveled along the contours of her lips, then a bit further as he delved down and massaged her gums with the tip. Emma released an involuntary moan, causing Troy to move his tongue deeper into her mouth. Feeling hers was left out Emma met her tongue with his, the two rubbing up against each other frantically, and a duel of dominance. During that time, Troy's hands had been doing a bit of exploration themselves. They had moved from around her waist to her hips, and then to her butt he had gave it a light squeeze. As the two begin to kiss a big wave cane crashing on the both of them make them soaked due to the water. Their lips unattached and the both of them chuckle.

"Wow I was not expecting that to happen." Troy said sitting up.

"So does this mean that we're dating?" Emma asked.

"I've always wanted to date you." He smiling at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, Will You be mine?" He asked her pleading with his green eyes.

"Yes!" Emma said as she nearly jumped with excitement. She gave his a short sweet passionate kiss and stared at him until he broke the silence.

"You know what the best part of today is?" He asked.

"What?" Troy had stood up with her in his arms and ran into the water some more and dunked her in it. Once Emma emerged from the water she splashed him in the face making him back up.

"I Surrender!" He said as she kept splashing him. Emma stop splashing him "Of Course you do." And with that the two played in the water and watched the sunset.


End file.
